Modern Technology!
by CheshireRoseChan
Summary: slight spoilers, kinda cute and flufffy, ciel x seb one shot! Ciel moans as he cannot work the TV yet Sebastian continues with life nonchalantly - just a i lil something for one of my friends! ;  Don't like? Don't read. Be mature! . eh heh!


"I do not understand modern technology!" Ciel whined as he threw the remote onto the floor. Ciel had been there when the first car was driven and the first mobile phone call made yet modern instruments still managed to make him utterly confused.

Sebastian had managed to adapt to modern life. He could surf the web, work the television and drive yet Ciel still only just made the toaster work.

Sebastian had been sent to go and purchase groceries and Ciel was at home arguing with the tele. "Why won't you work! You infernal television box! I order you to turn on!" he hit the box yet it's screen remained blank.

Ciel groaned and went through to the kitchen, he didn't have much luck with the radio either so that soon ended up thrown across the kitchen with a loud 'crash'.

Ciel sat on his bed, he had no clue what to do and was only just realising how he was totally useless in this modern era without Sebastian besides him. He wrapped his arms around his knees and waited for his fellow demons return.

Sebastian was driving home from the local store. 'flights to America just £200!' The radio told him. Sebastian chuckled to himself. He remembered a time when it was next to impossible to travel to a different country yet now you could be on the other side of the world in a matter of days.

He pulled the car down the long path to the modern day Phantomhive manor, it had a large garage of cars – which only Sebastian could drive due to Ciels appearance and lack of being able to reach the pedals – a heated pool which Ciel frequently enjoyed using and a lot of technology which only Sebastian seemed to be able to crack.

"Young master?" Sebastian called as he walked through the door. "I have returned from buying this weeks groceries."

Sebastian placed the groceries in the kitchen and looked at the broken radio on the floor. He smiled and let out a small sigh. "I shall fix it later." He decided as he went to make his masters tea.

Sebastian went up the large flight of stairs to Ciels bedroom and knocked lightly. "Young master I have bought your tea up." Sebastian carried the tray and placed it next to Ciels bed, he tried to be as old fashioned as possible for Ciels benefit as he knew how the strange modern era got to him sometimes.

Sebastian noticed Ciel sat in middle of his bed, curled into a little ball with has head hidden.

"young master?" He asked sitting down on the side of the bed. "Are you feeling alright young master?" Sebastian asked his voice laced with concern.

"It's not fair." Ciel said, he voice a little muffled. Sebastian smiled. "What is not fair, My lord?"

"You adapt to these odd new inventions and modern day notions with ease yet I struggle to work a simple household object without your help." Ciel couldn't stop himself. "You can live your life so independent Sebastian yet I struggle to cope when you are not around."

Ciel blushes when he realised how the last part sounded and tried to bury his head deeper in his arms.

Sebastian moved closer to him. "Young master please don't cover your face when you speak." He said simply.

Ciel was hiding the little tears that escaped down his face when he realised he was serious about the last part. He couldn't help but let out a muffled sob.

He couldn't cope without Sebastian, whenever he wasn't there Ciel would worry if he would return and whenever he was buy his side Ciel could only worry he would leave again.

Sebastian put his arms around Ciel. "I can assure you that you are wrong. I myself find it unbearable to stray from your side, Ciel Phantomhive." Sebastian said, his voice honest yet sad.

Ciels head came up and Sebastian looked into his deep watery eyes.

"I love you, Sebastian." Ciel said with realisation.

Sebastian pressed his lips ever so lightly to Ciels before answering.

"I love you to, Ciel."

**Hehe I thought it was cute . please let me know if you liked it! Thanks ^-^ x **


End file.
